


Only Closing My Eyes To Blink

by Fanless



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodyswap, Fade to Black, Future Fic, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: The only thing Yuuri loves more than himself is Yuuya.Thanks to the handiwork of an Actual Magical Item, he gets the opportunity to appreciate both at once.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Only Closing My Eyes To Blink

**Author's Note:**

> BGM/title: "Gold (Stupid Love)" - Excision, ILLENIUM, Shallows

Yuuri doesn't even have to look in the mirror to know that it worked.

Even just lying in the partial darkness, he can feel that the blanket stretches differently across his body – yes, _his_ body. At least for the next 72 hours.

He grins and lifts a hand into the moonlight, twists it a little to admire the slightly wider palms and shorter, scuffed fingernails, and then reaches it over to the other side of the bed and touches the familiar shoulder there.

“Yuuya. Wake up.”

Yuuri can barely keep himself from chuckling as the heap under the blankets shifts and groans in a similarly familiar voice, then stills in a double-take.

“Yuuri? You sound weird, are you okay?”

For answer, Yuuri burrows himself closer, pulling the blankets away from the other young man's eyes and nestling under his chin to look up with a deceptively charming smile.

“Hey, Yuuya. Look at me, will you? I think you'll find that my voice isn't the only thing that's changed.”

“Mf...?”

* * *

Yuuya stirs, the warm darkness of Yuuri's bedroom enveloping him like a plush bathrobe. It's always toasty and a little humid in the other man's flat: for the plants that take up most of the flat surfaces, he assumes. It's been that way since they were teenagers and those plants were the only things that Yuuri ever expressed friendly emotions or intentions toward.

Now, of course, Yuuya _thinks_ he's been added to that list, along with horror games and White Russians. At least he hopes so, considering that they've been dating for months and Yuuri lavishes him with attention and egregious displays of affection that tend to make the other boys gag. He's still not completely sure how it happened – they hadn't even been friends for a while after everything with Zarc, despite Yuuya's best efforts to turn their relationship into a more positive influence – and then there had been one night in their first year at university together where both of them had been drinking; Yuuri more than him; and there had been a fight of which the details are now blurry, and Yuuri had started screaming and then crying, and Yuuya had begged him to tell him what was wrong because it hurt when he cried, and Yuuri shook his head and grabbed Yuuya by the hair and pulled him down a few inches and Yuuya woke up the next morning with bruised lips and a shirt still damp from being cried on, and that seemed to have been that. But Yuuri seems happy these days, and Yuuya's very happy when Yuuri is happy.

Right now, though, Yuuya is confused. He wonders briefly if he's still a little asleep, because something about the whole room feels off. The blanket feels heavier on him, or maybe he feels lighter somehow. The outline of his partner's profile on the pillow across from him seems skewed, and when he registers that Yuuri has been speaking to him, something about the cadence of his voice sounds off, too. A little lower and raspier. Maybe he's got a sore throat?

“Yuuri? You sound weird, are you okay?”

“Hey, Yuuya. Look at me, will you?” Yuuri edges closer, laying his head on his chest the way he likes to do any time they're next to each other. His hair, more of a mess than usual, tickles Yuuya's face and he wrinkles his nose. “I think you'll find that my voice isn't the only thing that's changed.”

What kind of weird thing is that to say? Yuuya grunts, still half asleep, and pulls himself up against the headboard to squint into the moonlit gloom.

The face tilted up to his, kiss-distance away, is not the face that he expected.

Red eyes, gleaming black under the bluish light. Red and green flyaway curls, flattened slightly on one side. Impish freckles almost invisible in the shadows.

It's _his_ face. _Yuuya's own face_ , staring back at him in the flesh.

_What?_

* * *

Yuuri can feel his – Yuuya's? – mouth widen into what is surely an uncharacteristically wicked grin as the eyes formerly known as his sweet boyfriend's go round. He wonders if he ever looks so cute or so flustered to Yuuya. Probably not, but wasn't that part of the appeal here?

“Well? Surprised?”

“Yuuri, I don't – Am I dreaming?” His voice cracks a bit (charmingly) as Yuuri crawls up into his lap, pulling him higher into a sitting position. “You... you look just like me. What's...”

“Not dreaming, sweetheart.” A little chuckle wells up in his throat as he trails his rough fingertips down the slim, pale neck in front of him and watches it undulate softly with Yuuya's nervous gulp. He sits up further, blanket taking a moment longer to fall off his broader shoulders, and points to his own throat. “See this?”

* * *

Wresting his eyes away from the rest of the improbable view before him, Yuuya focuses his eyes on the strange jewelry wrapped around his – no, _Yuuri's_ , this is _confusing_ – neck. He's never seen him wear anything like it before: a broad, worn-looking golden band with thin chains linked to both sides of an alien-looking eye-like shape. It looks old and concerning.

“Yeah, I... what is it?”

“Just one of the more _interesting_ antiques I've picked up recently. It's called the Shadow Charm Choker, and it has a few very curious magical effects.” Yuuri tips his head. The almost-mocking slyness that fits his sharp features so well looks very disconcerting on Yuuya's softer ones. “Can you guess what some of them are?”

“I'm guessing... whatever this going on right now is?” He can hear an edge in his voice that feels oddly familiar. It's the same tone Yuuri uses when he's running out of patience.

“Correct–! Its most famous owner used it to trap the souls of those she defeated in effigy dolls, but I've been studying it and theorizing that it could be used to transfer souls into other living bodies as well. And I'm _very_ proud of being correct.” Yuuri is still smiling, like this wasn't somehow even weirder than any of the other bodily shenanigans they'd ever been involved in. “I put you in my shoes for a day – maybe a little longer – and I get to finally know what it's like to be you. It's a miracle, don't you think?”

“Yuuri...” Yuuya shivers as a breeze from the oscillating fan blows night air over him. “You couldn't have told me? I mean, yes, it's amazing, it's magical, but you should have asked before using some weird magic on me. It's not...”

“But I wanted it to be a surprise.” Yuuri pouts, dragging a finger down the middle of his chest. “I thought it'd be fun for both of us. To see what we see in each other.”

“Okay, but – ”

He's cut off by the sudden firm pressure of lips against lips. Yuuri slides more into his lap, one knee on each side of it, and wraps both arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Flustered into silence, Yuuya leans into it without thinking. It's strange to be kissing himself, an oddly detached part of himself thinks, but... not unpleasant. In fact, maybe this is why Yuuri likes doing it so often: his lips are a little rough but not uncomfortably so, and his skin is warm and soft. Yuuri's lips must be more sensitive – he shivers a little and is drawn closer. Fingers run up and down the bones that faintly jut out from the spare flesh of his back. Yuuri's breath is warmer than the stifling sultriness of the bedroom air as it drops from his lips to the side of his neck to the crook of his shoulder. Maybe Yuuri's _everything_ is more sensitive.

* * *

“It _is_ interesting, isn't it?” Yuuri purrs, turning his hands to let his fingernails glide down Yuuya's spine and taking note of the shudder that follows. He'll have to remember each and every little tell and reaction tonight – they're very attractive, almost intoxicating to see from the outside, and he wants to know later if Yuuya will like them coming from him as much as he does. “Am I always this beautiful? I know you are, but I wonder if this is how you see me every night...”

The only response is a soft but heavy breath. Yuuri chuckles, bringing his hands slowly around and down.

Time to gather more data. Detailed responses can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The Shadow Charm Choker is actually an item from GX and its effect in the show is exactly as Yuuri describes it initially. The original name of its line is "the Dark Items", but let's face it, "Shadow Charm" sounds a lot cooler and more his aesthetic.
> 
> Oneshot for now, but if I have the patience to expand on it, the rest will probably earn a Mature rating.


End file.
